


Coming Home

by KillianJones32



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coliver and Kids, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Reunion, Separation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: “When’s Daddy coming home?”
Connor hates those words. He despises them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: separation + coming home, reunion joy to cut through the canon angst

...

“When’s Daddy coming home?”

Connor hates those words. He despises them.

Every single night for the past two weeks his children have asked him that very same question.

And every night he smiles sadly, ruffles their hair and promises “Soon”

Connor shuts off the light in his daughters' bedroom, smiling to himself at the remaining glow of her pink princess nightlight and then he makes his way to his room.

His room that has only been his for the past two weeks ever since Oliver left for his conference in Washington

Usually it’s Connor who takes trips away, he was forced to take a lot of mediocre cases away from home in his early lawyer days but things settled down once he made a name for himself at his firm. Now he only takes trips away once a year or not at all.

Connor doesn’t know how Oliver does it. Oliver never goes away and while Connor insisted that he and the kids will do just fine without him, now that two weeks have passed he’s not too sure.

The conference was only supposed to be three days. It was a big deal even though Oliver wouldn’t admit it. But apparently things didn’t go according to plan and the meetings dragged on and on which meant that Oliver wasn’t allowed go home until things got sorted.

And it’s not that Connor is failing without him. He knows what to put in the lunches for school and he’s shifted his schedule around so he can do the school runs. Oliver has taught him a small bit of cooking over the years so nobody is starving. And if they had to take out the take away menus once or twice well….Oliver didn’t need to know about that.

The problem is that he just misses Oliver. They all do. The house isn’t home unless Oliver’s in it. Oliver cooking in the kitchen humming the tune to his favourite song as he stirs the vegetables. Oliver sitting at the table, helping the kids with maths homework or contently drinking his green tea from across the table while watching Connor test the eldest on their spellings.

Oliver needs to come home soon. For one thing their daughter has a maths test on Friday and she keeps asking him for help and Connor was always completely useless at numbers.

Connor considers staying up and watching TV but decides against it. It’s not the same without Oliver’s comments every five seconds. If Connor sleeps on Oliver’s side of the bed that night then it’s purely coincidental.

Connor doesn’t remember drifting off but he wakes a few hours later to the sound of his bedroom door shutting closed.

Connor mumbles something and shuffles further off to the edge of the bed so whichever child is here can get in his side but instead of being greeted by a small body snuggling into his, he hears a hushed familiar voice.

“It’s okay, go back to sleep Connor”

“Ollie?”

“Yeah it’s late Con, go back to sleep”

Connor turns and opens his eyes slowly. He blinks three times as he adjusts to the darkness but he finally finds a figure on the other side of the room shrugging off their tie and suit jacket.

Connor’s feet moves before his brain can catch up and soon he’s swinging his legs off the bed and stumbling in his tiredness over to Oliver, his Oliver.

Oliver makes a low noise of surprise when Connor wraps his arms around him and buries his face in his neck.

“Ollie” Connor murmurs softly.

Oliver doesn’t laugh at him, Oliver doesn’t raise an eyebrow or question why Connor’s being so clinging. Oliver simply wraps his arms around Connor’s back and hugs him back in that special Oliver way because he knows just how Connor’s feeling.

Oliver knows because he’s missed Connor just as much as Connor missed him.

“You’re home?”

Oliver smiles into Connor’s hair, kisses his cheek and nods,

“Yeah, love. I’m definitely home.”

...


End file.
